The following is an example of a specific aspect in the prior art that, while expected to be helpful to further educate the reader as to additional aspects of the prior art, is not to be construed as limiting the present invention, or any embodiments thereof, to anything stated or implied therein or inferred thereupon. By way of educational background, another aspect of the prior art generally useful to be aware of is that the rim is the outer edge of a wheel, holding the tire. It makes up the outer circular design of the wheel on which the inside edge of the tire is mounted on vehicles such as automobiles. For example, on a bicycle wheel the rim is a large hoop attached to the outer ends of the spokes of the wheel that holds the tire and tube.
Typically, wheels, rims, hubcaps, and center caps of various types provide protection to vehicle wheels and adornment for a tire. Manufacturers provide wheel rims and center caps that enhance the style of a vehicle and may advertise the brand of car. Car owners may have a desire to publicize their own interests, advertise products, promote stores, show off their affiliation with a sports or religious organization, and otherwise make a statement.
Typically, a hubcap, wheel cover or wheel trim is a decorative disk on an automobile wheel that covers at least a central portion of the wheel. Vehicles with stamped steel wheels often use a full wheel cover that conceals the entire wheel. Vehicles with alloy wheels or styled steel wheels generally use smaller hubcaps, sometimes called center caps.
Even though the above cited wheel accessories address some of the needs of the market, a wheel accessory that works in conjunction with a wheel and rim to provide an aesthetic and functional effect is still desired.